The present invention relates to an eyeglass.
Eyeglasses are widely worn for vision correction in near-sighted (myopia) persons, far-sighted (hyperopia) persons, persons with middle-age reading problem (presbyopia) or persons with light-sensitive eyes (photophobia). For each of these situations, the person wearing the eyeglass repetitively wear and take off the eyeglasses. Unfortunately, repetitively wearing and taking off the eyeglass may be cumbersome. As such, many individuals may choose to not wear the eyeglass even if needed. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a convenient method and device for wearing and storing the eyeglass.
For eyeglass wearers that participate in physical activities (e.g., jogging, biking, etc.), prior art eyeglasses are not typically designed for secure attachment to the wearer's head despite physical movement as required by the physical activity. As a workaround, elastic bands are attached to distal end portions of the eyeglass temple frames and wrapped behind the wearer's head to secure the eyeglass to the wearer's face. Unfortunately, once the elastic band is wrapped behind the wearer's head, it is cumbersome to repetitively takeoff and put the eyeglass back on. Also, pressure from the elastic band may irritate the wearer. Other types of bands are also available. By way of example and not limitation, non-elastic straps that attach to distal end portions of the eyeglass temple frames are available. The straps allow the person to hang the eyeglass around the person's neck when the eyeglass is not in use. Unfortunately, such non-elastic bands may not secure the eyeglass to the wearer's head.
Far sighted individuals may use reading glasses to read a newspaper, book, etc. However, when a friend or companion interrupts his/her reading, the individual typically removes the reading glass to face the other person instead of peering over the top of the reading glass lenses. Non elastic straps may be attached to the reading glass so that the individual may hang the reading glass about his/her neck. Unfortunately, the non elastic strap may contact the back of the individual's neck during reading so as to irritate the individual.
Near sighted individuals also take off their glasses when they need to apply facial lotion or wash his/her face. Accordingly, individuals that wear eyeglasses repetitively take off and put the eyeglasses back on for various reasons throughout the day. Storing the eyeglass in a case or a shirt pocket is inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and device that allows a person to conveniently and easily store the eyeglass temporarily and secure the eyeglass to the wearer's face during increased physical activity.